


Other World Kingdom

by Laushen



Category: Asking Alexandria, Black Veil Brides, Bring Me The Horizon, Crown The Empire, Motionless in White (Band), Palaye Royale (Band), Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dominance, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fetish, Hostage Situations, Kinky, Masochism, Master/Slave, Multi, Pain, Rape, Rescue, Rough Sex, Sadism, Slavery, Submission, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 22:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laushen/pseuds/Laushen
Summary: Young Mistress Lauren enters the prestigious Femdom Institution 'Other World Kingdom' to learn all about the art of Mastery. She quickly immerse herself in this ruthless lady-run world, where she befriends a slave, Denis, here to rescue his friend Ben from the tyranny of the ruling so called Queen, Mistress Madeleine.Get a first glance into the Institution trilogy and discover the Femdom side of the BDSM universe created by the famous Owner.





	1. A whole new world

I'm about to get in. This is what I've always dreamed for: a real life slave environment where female domination is the one and only rule and where all men are born inferior and enslaved. A world in which women have full control and power over the slaves' lives and are treated as a Queens, Goddess, Mistress.

Here, at Other World Kingdom, that's the way it works, apparently, men are owned, used and abused for the sole pleasure of women. I cannot wait to see their range of slaves and dominate one of them.

I arrive on the threshold: regular farm, lots of hidden grounds, it looks very fancy. More like a farm that has been rebuilt into a manor. I knock on the door and get in. I am greeted by a man wearing nothing but a piece of cloth to hide his genitals. He has no face ; a full head mask is covering his entire head. I can only distinguish two little holes allowing him to breathe using his nose. His mouth is zip locked. He bows at me as he opens the door. He does not look straight in my direction and keeps looking down. In front of me I see a big stack of stairs swirling onto the second floor. Then, I notice a man getting down the stairs, elegantly dressed. Yes, a man. I am in chock; I thought every man in this place was supposed to be a slave. This one is walking down the stairs with a divine grace. He is wearing a black suit, tight and a black shirt, revealing an inch of tattoos on his hands and neck. He has a couple of piercings in his lower lip and is staring at me as he is getting down. He passes the door holder slave, who does not bend as he passes but looks straight into his eyes and greets me.

\- You must be Lauren. The Queen is waiting for you in the Main Hall. He says in a charming and soft English accent voice. Please, follow me.

He extends a hand to me, signalling me to take the direction is he pointing at. We cross several rooms, all containing several forms of SM art, from paintings to calligraphy, the walls are covered by female domination over the ages. We walk by several 'furniture slaves' as they are called, that is to say men acting like they are actual pieces of furniture, like chairs, tables of even coat holders. I say this because the elegant man grabs the coat off me and hangs it to a slave's shoulder.

We eventually reach the Main Hall, which, to my surprise, has nothing too exiting. It is a big empty hall with an upper floor at the end, and a massive red velvet throne. On the throne sits the Queen, her legs crossed, dressed with impeccable leather from head to toes. She has those thigh high leather boots that every girl dreams of, a black leather body and long gloves covering her hands. She also wears a leather crown symbol of which, I assume, shows she is the Queen. On each side of the throne kneel two slaves, bound and gagged staring at the floor. As we get into the room, I see the look of this man getting down. Even him is not allowed to look at her. Perhaps he is a slave after all.

\- That will be all. She says, looking at him, him still looking down.

He bows gently and steps back to the door that he closes slowly upon his exit.

\- Lauren, I am glad you've found your way to us. Welcome to Other World Kingdom, welcome to My Kingdom. This place is designed only for female pleasure; no man is allowed any enjoyment here. You will see this is the place where they are best suited. The first thing I will ask you to do is pledge allegiance to our Constitution. Once this is done, I will, myself, give you a tour of the domain, and will get you to your quarters. Now, this Kingdom lives by the following rules: 

Rule #1: Every man is born a slave, and remains a slave until his death.

Rule #2: There is no other purpose for males than to please women. In the event of a woman asking a man to pleasure a man, it must be for the woman's pleasure initially. 

Rule #3: Each Mistress has her own personal slave. You can decide to keep him for yourself or to share him with other Mistress; that is entirely up to you. But you cannot touch a slave that isn't yours without the consent of the slave's Mistress first.

Rule #4: Women have power over men but the Queen has ultimate power. If she decides that a slave ought to be punished, she can punish him without the consent of the Mistress. She can use and abuse anyone without prior consent.

Rule #5: The slaves are here for women's sexual pleasure. If there is any romance or love between the slave and the Mistress, the slave and/or the Mistress will be banished from the Domain.

Are those rules clear?

\- Yes they are.

\- Will you behave according to these rules?

\- Yes I will.

\- You have to address me as 'Madam'

\- Yes, Madam, I will.

\- Very well then, I welcome you into the OWK Family. Come with me now so I can show you were you will stay.

As she gets up the two slaves next to her throne get up and help her get down the stairs. She does not even look at them. She is hardcore. She rules everything and everyone, I even feel owned by her. And I have not met any other Mistress so far, I am quite nervous about starting the whole process. As we get by the double doors we previously used, they burst open, and the elegant man is behind, waiting for us to get out, still not looking at the Queen. So that must be his story, he must be the Queen's personal slave. She said it herself: every man is born a slave. So that must be it! Unless he is not a man but I doubt this. I see Mistresses now, 5 of them, standing in the room with their own slaves staying behind them. Some are naked, some are dressed, some are clean some are dirty, some are damaged and some are healthy.

\- This is Mistress Dorothy ; she has been with us for more than two years now. She points at a thirty something lady brown hair, dressed entirely in latex. This is Mistress Sarah, she's quite recent here ...

But I am not really listening to what she says; I am looking at the window, right outside. There is a man, in the middle of the garden, getting beaten by another man. He is on the ground, trying to get up but cannot even get to his knees because of the beating. He is lying there, completely naked.

The Queen snaps her finger in front of my face.

\- This is our latest arrival, Lauren. Please give her a warm welcome and make her feel comfortable among you.

They all greet me one by one before we carry on the tour.

\- So you have met all the Mistresses of this house, but you have not met their slaves. Most of them have two or three because of their seniority. You start with one and if you are good enough you can have multiple ones. They can include furniture slaves and transport slaves, everything you want.

She must have heard the question in my head.

\- You have met my slave already. His name is Ben. He is my exclusive property. No one can touch him but me.

There it is. Ben, that's his name. And, of course, he belongs to the Queen, who else. We approach the stables. That's where they keep all the slaves locked in cages. As we do so, we pass by that man on the ground. He seems young, perhaps a couple of years older than me, only. He is quite thin, his black hair falling on his face. He has got several tattoos, mainly on his arms and chest. His face is bleeding; he must have taken quite a beating.

\- This is a new recruit, still needs to be tamed a little. This is the slaves' tamer. He is the oldest slave of the Kingdom and has earned the position of tamer and trainer for the new slaves.

\- So he has the right to beat up any slave without the Mistress' consent?

\- As part of the slave's training, yes. Once a slave is owned, his authority is not valued any more than another slave's.

I cannot help but look at this man on the ground. He seems out of breath and exhausted.

\- In fact, let's see what he's been up to. Come on, Hawk, demonstrate!

\- Yes my Queen.

He turns around to the man on the ground.

\- Get up and kneel in front of your Queen and the Mistress.

The man stumbles on his feet and kneels. He is immediately hit by the cane of the tamer right on the bottom of his legs. He falls down to the ground.

\- Is this how you kneel in front of a Queen. Get up! Start again!

He gets up and does it again, more gently this time. He gets to his knees, and bows down, putting his arms and hands far in front of him.

\- That's enough, for now.

\- Yes, my Queen.

The tamer bows at the Queen and then knocks the man on the ground. He puts his face up and looks straight at the Queen and myself, sticking his tongue out in defiance.

The Queen does not say anything. The tamer is furious and awaits instructions but gets none. Ben, the Queen's personal slave arrives at this very moment.

\- My Queen, someone is here to see you.

She turns to him and looks at me.

\- Lauren, why don't you take this one as your personal slave? He seems like a piece of work, I'm sure you can handle him.

I look at the man on the floor, his face half bled out by the beating.

\- Yes Madam. I will take him.


	2. The slave

The man has been cleaned and changed. I have not seen what exactly happened but something is telling me that even this has been painful to him. We are now in the same room, one of the 'salons' as they call it. 

\- What's your name slave?

He looks at me but does not respond.

\- I said, what is your name slave?

\- A slave has no name, Madam. What use is a name for a slave if he is interchangeable?

\- I know you're new here and so am I. But I don't have the feeling that you chose to be here. Why are you behaving so badly? You like beatings so much?

\- I'm here because the Queen stole my friend away from me and I want him back. And if I have to endure pain and torture to get him back I will.

\- Ben? You know him?

\- Yeah, he was my best friend before she brainwashed him. She perverted him and corrupted him. Now he would do anything for her. He won't even acknowledge my presence here. Didn't you see what happened back there? He did not lift a finger to take me out. But I'll get him back.

\- Ok, I'll go request someone else then...

\- No, you don't have to. I'll be a slave. I'll be your slave and I will behave just like you tell me. If you help me get him back. Please, help me get him back and I'll serve you anyway you want!

I hesitate and after a minute or two nod in his direction.

\- Ok then, I will be your slave and together we will get Ben out of this place. I'm Denis.


	3. Introducing slavery

It's day 1 of training. 

I have kept to myself for the biggest part of the night. My slave Denis is not yet allowed to sleep in my room for he lacks experience and practice. I don't really want to wake up in the morning to see him getting beaten up; perhaps I'm not made for this after all. The fact that he is only here to rescue his friend makes me think about hurting him, and having him not really enjoying it fully. 

I am taken out of my reverie by a knock on the door. I get up and see a public transportation slave, which is the one who carries your stuff when you have to get somewhere. Yesterday I have seen the Queen cruising though the gardens on a chair held and carried by 6 slaves around her. It doesn't take me long to reach the stable, where the slaves sleep, at least all the transportation slaves and the slaves who have no Master yet. They are just waiting there to be owned and taught good manners and how to behave. Most of the furniture slaves sleep in the basement in the manor. I enter the room and see Denis, lying in his cage. He is sleeping in a foetus position, his head resting on both his arms. He smiles and gets up as he sees me. I slowly open the door to his cage to let him out. Today is the initializations ritual; the Queen will walk us both through it. It's going to be something.

Denis follows the transportation slave while I am leading the way to the main hall. We pass the fancy rooms and eventually get to the Queen's headquarters. She sits there, on her throne, Ben by her side, dressed up in his fancy suit. He is now wearing an open white shirt, which reveals his slave collar. It is a fancy leather collar, thick enough to display a boucle for a leash to be strapped on. He does not even blink as we get in, and now he has clearly identified Denis. While the other two furniture slaves are kneeling on each side of the throne, he is just standing here, next to the Queen. As I get in I pull a slight reverence to the throne. Denis walks in to the Queen and kneels, bowing down to salute her at the same time. She extends a foot to his face and tilts it to make him understand that he has to lick it clean. I believe that he despises her for enslaving his friend, but he has to fit in if he wants to rescue him. No one can know why he is really here for. He leans forward and start licking her shoe, going up and down, on top and bellow and eventually sucking the heel in. When it is clean she takes off her foot from his face and leans forward, making a sign for him to get back. She extends a hand for me to come and Ben comes to the front, bringing a big black leather suitcase. He opens it only to find dozens of different collars and cuffs, different fabrics, colours, shapes, etc.

\- Mistress Lauren, pick your slave's apparel.

I quickly browse through the case and take out a regular leather collar and matching cuffs, all in black even the boucle. I take them out of the case and put them next to it. The Queen gesture to Ben, who comes to Denis and drags his head up. Now he is looking straight down at him, with no expression, or only a little supremacy. He grabs him by his hair and buckles the collar around his neck. Denis is looking straight into Ben's eyes but none of them react. When it is done, he grabs Denis's wrists, one by one and gears them up with the cuffs too, then pulls back to stand behind the Queen.

\- Very well, slave, you now belong to Mistress Lauren. You have no name, no identity. You are here to serve her and pleasure her whenever she pleases; however she pleases. You have no right, no authority and no legacy. You belong to her entirely. Do you understand?

\- Yes, I understand.

\- I'm sorry, I haven't heard this correctly.

He knows exactly what she wants to hear but he is not giving in.

\- I said yes, I understand.

\- Mistress Lauren, I suggest you teach your slave how to talk to a Queen properly! I will show you.

She gets up and grabs the nearest cane on her cane stand.

\- Now get down you animal! And put your hand behind your back!

She pushes Denis onto the floor, face first. He puts his hand behind his back and she starts beating his ass up, until he is red enough to almost bleed.

\- I want you to say 'thank you my Queen' every time I hit you, is that clear?

\- Yes my Queen – there, he said it.

She starts he beating.

\- I can't hear you!

\- Thank you my Queen.

She strikes again.

\- Thank you my Queen.

\- Louder!

\- THANK YOU MY QUEEN.

The power in his voice when he screams is phenomenal and transports me. This high peach scream sounds like a melody to my ears. I want him to scream. I will have to make him scream. After a dozen of lashes she is finally done, his butt is red as two tomatoes, I fear blood would come out of any more beating he could take.

\- Good, now Mistress Lauren, your turn. Show him how to behave.

This is it. She hands me the cane. This is the first time I will really let my instincts take over. I will have to beat him up. There is a man, kneeling before me on the floor, his but completely ravaged by the beating he just took, willing to suffer and be tortured to get his best friend back from the tentacles of an evil Queen. This sounds like a bad porn version of a Disney classic. I grab the cane and stare at him. I see him glancing at Ben every so often, probably thinking "I'm doing this for you". And I hit, once.

\- Say it!

\- Thank you Mistress.

Twice.

\- Louder!

\- Thank you Mistress.

Three times.

\- Louder!

\- Thank you Mistress

Again.

\- Scream it!

\- Thank you Mistress!!

\- Screaaaam it!

\- THANK YOU MISTREEESS!

And I'm done. The butterflies in my stomach are so strong and powerful they make me dizzy. But I have this violence impulse in me. Even if he is here for his friend, he is still my slave, he agreed to that, and I will show him what I can be capable of.

\- Now I want you to get up and lick my butt clean! That's right; stick your tongue in there, clean like it's the only thing that'll feed you today! You dog!

I grab his hair and drag his face in my butt hole. Ben and the Queen are watching quietly, enjoying the scene. When Denis is done, I turn around and expose him my pussy to lick clean. I then put him back onto the floor and grab the nearest leash that I tie to his collar and drag him out of the room, walking fine on top of my platform heels. I will tame him my way. And he will love me for that.


	4. The Queen's king

The day has been exhausting, but the feeling, the feeling of dominating someone like this has no comparison whatsoever. And he listens; he listens to me at least. He's had been assigned some other duties, I know the Queen wants him to be stronger so he is currently working as a transportation slave but he remains at my disposal whenever I need him there. I still have no right to take him to my bedroom, he still has to sleep in his cage, that is not going to change before a while, he is not tamed enough to be allowed that. 

I am here, in my room, all alone, naked, thinking about the interactions that the other Mistresses have with their slaves. What are they doing to them? How are they behaving? Do they like it or are they here because they have other plans? I do not get along with the other Mistresses, I cannot say why, perhaps it is just that little game, that little plan we have with Denis that makes me really want to spend time with him. And let's not be blind, he is damn cute, with his eyes blocking a little in and his nose piercing. He has a story; he is not like everyone else. Ben too has a story, at least from what Denis was saying. I know what I'm going to do, I want to see how the Queen behaves with Ben, how she treats him. For all I have seen she does not really consider him as a slave per say. I mean, yes he has a collar but that is pretty much the extent of his slavery. He is allowed to speak, he is allowed to dress and he is allowed to stand. But he never looks straight to her either. And now that I think about it, Ben has no cage in the stable. Every slave has his own designated cage in the stable, some are bigger than others, and some are a bit more fancy and actually have a ground so you don't rest on bars, but he has none. Which means there must be a space where he sleeps. I am going to enquire. 

I walk down to the stable to get Denis. On my way, I pass by a little room that is used to keep all the outside plays and furniture. I know it is late so Denis will probably be asleep already but I still want to talk to him. I pass this little room and I see a ray of light. I glimpse in to see an open door. No one is there, I enter. All sort of furniture and tools are hanging from the ceiling. I get down the stairs and star hearing a familiar voice.

\- Baby, you're so good when you're angry! I know this voice, this is Ben Bruce!

\- That's why you love me hun, fuck I can't imagine a day without you, fuck me, and fuck me proper now!

\- As I glimpse in I see the Queen lying on a summer bed. Ben is naked, coming right at her. They have two bottles of wine and champaign open and he is not wearing his collar, absolutely no sign of his servitude. He lays down on her, they kiss intensely and he caresses her hair.

\- I love you baby!

\- I love you too babes.

'I love you too babes'! Fuck, the Queen is in love with her slave! All these rules, they all go to shit! They are actually in love! That explains why Ben is not eager to get out of this place. He not only belongs to her, but he loves her. He gently and passionately fucks her, the way all ladies would like to be fucked, damn he is so classy and smart, no wonder she fell in love with him in the first place. He is not her slave, he is her lover. Something has to be done about that, I have to expose her!

I decide to go back to the stable and let Denis know about my discovery. As I reach the entrance I can see that his cage is open already, and he is not in there anymore. Would he have escaped? I wake up the other slaves around, sleeping.

\- Where is he? Who opened the door to him?

\- The other Mistress came to take him, Mistress.

\- Where did they go?

\- I don't know Mistress.

\- Tell me or I'll have you whipped by the Queen!

\- To the Red Room, Mistress.

The Red Room. The chamber of torture. Fuck it. They are not allowed to touch him without my permission. I close the door to his cage and head to the Red Room. You can sneak peak in with a little hole on the door. They have him on the ground, wrists and ankles tied up together in a hogtie. He is completely naked and his nose is bleeding. As I take a closer look it seems that his piercing has been ripped off. They are playing with his balls as they spit at him, pee on him and make fun of him.

\- Come on fag, you're worse than a dog! What, you're scared you're little Mistress will find out about our little game – she kicks him in the balls and he mumbles. You're pathetic, your Mistress is pathetic. You won't last long here; you're just going to go back to your miserable existence. And so is she.

Yeah, I was sure that the other Mistresses didn't like me either, but that gave them no right to bully him. They were three around him. One was spitting on him constantly, one was playing with his balls and the third one was trying to find whatever toy she could stick in his ass. When she eventually found one she came back to him and forced it into his mouth.

\- Yeah that's right, suck it hard fag!

She put it hard so deep that he was stuffing his throat and could not breathe. He was almost throwing out all the time and was making desperate noises for her to take it out. She eventually took it out and kicked him to turn him onto his stomach. Then she came with the dildo to stick it up his arse. I decided to come in.

\- You lay another finger on him and I will make sure you are the next person I fuck in the Red Room.

They all looked baffled to see me. They were not expecting me. One of them had gagged Denis with her panties in the meantime and he only had the chance to spit it out in a muffled noise as I came in.

\- I don't recall any of you asking for permission right?

They all looked at me, blank, not knowing what to say.

\- That's right. Now, shall I talk directly to the Queen about this or would you like another chance to make up for what you have done?

\- What do you want? – Said the first one with the dildo.

\- Please don't talk to the Queen about this – said the weakest one.

\- Shut up, she ain't saying shit. The Queen will never believe her anyway.

I pull out my phone only to reveal the pictures and videos I have secretly taken.

\- It's all here, and on my emails already. One click and it is your way out of the Kingdom. All of you.

\- What do you want?

\- Untie him, first.

They look blankly at me and then start untying him. As he is free he crawls down towards me.

\- That's right fag, crawl back to your Mistress.

Now I can see him properly, not only have they ripped his piercing off but they have also cut him at various places on his body. They have tied him so tight that blood circulation has been cut in his hands and feet and he cannot stand or be on all four. He his just crawling there, on his knees and elbows.

\- This slave belongs to me, and me only. Now, slave – I cannot address him as Denis in front of them. Tell me who did what to you. From the start. I want every detail.

He baffles then starts talking in his lovely Ukrainian accent.

\- They got me out of my cage and stripped me down. They put a bag on my head and carried me through the spikes of the garden. They took me bare feet to this room. They kicked me down and pierced my skin with their heels. Then she – pointing at the dildo bitch- ripped my piercing off. They all spit on me and pissed on me. She – still pointing at the same bitch- shat in my mouth. She stuffed it with her dildo and then you came.

\- You girls could have been a bit more creative. Here, I have some creativity for you.

I put Denis' collar back on and dragged him to the corner.

\- Now you watch.

I took the first one, the shy one and hit her so hard in the legs that she fell instantly on the ground. I put my heels on her fingers until I could hear them crack, one by one. She was screaming in pain. I kicked her down and was heading to the second one when the door banged open. The Queen was here, Ben by her side, his collar back on.

\- What is going on here!?

Her eyes lay on Denis, the only slave in the room, yet not in the fun. The shy one was still screaming on the floor.

\- My slave has been used, abused and tortured without my consent or my awareness for this matter. This is payback.

The Queen came into the room, looking down at the crying mistress.

\- Is this true? – She looked at Denis – Is this true?

\- Ye..yes my Queen – he baffled-

\- How can you do such a thing! All of you! The rules are the rules! This will not go unpunished!

The irony of 'the rules are the rules' was quite nice to hear.

\- And you! – She stared at me- where do you think you are? In an arena! You do not settle conflicts like this. We have laws, and punishments. This is the last time something like this happens, do you understand?

\- Yes my Queen.

\- Out! Each and every of you! And you –she looks at the one with the broken hand. Get your slave to clean your mess!

She looks at Denis in a very harsh manner. He didn't do anything but yet she stares at him like he started it all. No apology for him, nothing. But now, Ben is looking at him. He is looking straight into his friend's eyes. His friend, who has been beaten, used, abused, tortured to save him. Perhaps now he realises what he has done. I have to get them to talk together; it's the only way. But first I have to talk to Denis.

\- Take him back to his cage. – The Queen yells.

\- Madam, maybe tonight he can enjoy the comfort of a warm place, after all he suffered.

\- All he what? Suffered? This is not a man anymore; he is a thing, an object. I can decide to break every bone in his body right now if I please. He doesn't deserve any comfort; he is here to serve you, and only that. His pain is your pleasure. Now take him back to his cage or I'll do it myself!

I get Denis up and start walking him back to his cage, under the judgmental look of the Queen and the sympathetic eye of Ben, who has finally acknowledged his friend. When we reach the stable I help Denis in. He is completely broken. I grab a matt out of another cage and hand it to him; at least he will sleep better. I gently close the door to his cage.

\- It won't happen again. We'll get him back. I promise.

He looks at me and goes to sleep.


	5. The Games

\- We are having the annual slave competition today! Mistresses, get your slaves ready! This is a formal announcement for the Queen.

I hop on another Mistress passing by, the red haired one, who is quite nice actually, maybe the only nice Mistress around here.

\- What's that annual competition about?

\- They're taking all the slaves to the forest and have them compete against each other, most of the time physically but mentally as well. They fight, they fuck, and it's nasty.

\- What do we have to do, what will they have to do?

\- We do nothing; we just sit there and watch. The Queen makes the rules. They all go inside the forest arena together, and the strongest wins. Last year Ben Bruce won, he actually damaged one of the slaves so bad he had to be taken to the ER. He was barely breathing.

Oh my God, beating him so bad. I hope he is not going to fight against Denis. Let's be honest, Denis has no chance, especially after the beating he took yesterday.

\- Lock all your slaves in the truck ; we are departing at 10:00.

I hurry to the stable where all the slaves are already getting ready. I open Denis' cage. He is awake, but can barely stand. There is no way he will be up for a fight against anybody. I feel some sympathy for him and decide to make him feel better. I take him to the secret room.

\- Follow me, now.

We reach the secret room and I slowly take off his black t-shirt and pants. I tell him to sit on a chair and put his arms behind his back. I slowly reach down to his genitals and get him aroused. I can feel the tension in his body. He tries to pull me off.

\- What are you doing, if someone sees you?

\- Don't you dare touching me again, now put your arms behind your back before I tie them up to keep you in place?

\- Yes, Madam.

I suck him hard until he almost comes. Then I sit on top on him, but not resting on him not to hurt him and slide his cock into my juicy pussy. He turns me on ; he turns me on real bad. His eyes, his smile, his hair, the fact that he belongs to me and that he must obey me, it all makes me addicted to him in some way. How he screams when he is in pain, how he moans when he is pleased, all these little things make me want to like him rather than hurt him. As I get up and down on him he moans with pleasure, he wants to put his hands on my thigh, I can feel that he wants to pleasure me, but I won't let him. And he finally comes. I can feel the positive energy in his body. Now, let's feed him properly before we go. It will only make him stronger.

We approach the bus, which is going to take us to the Arena. Apparently it is in the middle of a forest but yet we need a bus to get there. All the slaves are going in. They have to wear black outfits, a cotton t-shirt, a pair of black pants and be bare feet. They are all queuing in front of the bus, their hands tied in front of them. I look at Denis and signal him to give me his hands. I grab a lock and lock them together so he can join the rest. As we get to the bus we see Ben, he is standing right there, amongst the others, wearing cheap black outfit, a slave collar, looking down, shackled like the other animals. It feels strange to see him like this. To me, he is the King in this kingdom, he is the symbol of sovereignty but now I realise he is just another slave here, he has no power, no authority, even the love of the Queen cannot take him away from his condition. He might be a favorite but at this very moment, he is just as enslaved as the others. 

He walks into the bus; the other slaves are not even acknowledging his presence. He is sat down on the ground by one of the mean Mistresses and shackled to the floor. Then Denis enters and is taken – with a certain care now – by the same Mistress who shackles him to the same spot as Ben Bruce. Damn. I try to sit as close as I can to them, so I can overhear what happens. Somehow, seeing them both there, in a total servitude makes me super horny. I find a spot just a meter away from them and sit down by the window. The red haired Mistress meets me shortly after, fuck it, if she starts talking I won't hear a thing. I turn around and try to spy. Denis is desperately looking at Ben, trying to get his attention, but he cannot.

\- Ben... he whispers

\- Shut up Denis.

That's all that will come out of their conversation, at least that I can hear. The bus departs, and the Red Mistress keeps talking to me until we reach our destination.


	6. Break it down

Have they spoken together? Damn, what did they say? Did Ben tell Denis why he is behaving like this? I really cannot believe that this bitch got me so far away from it all. I have to talk to Denis, find out what happened. But that's not going to be easy now, with the Games and stuff, it's not like I can take him with me for a little chat. The Red Hair Mistress already told me that the other Mistresses (including the Queen) think I don't behave with him like a Mistress should, that there is not enough use, abuse and punishment. I guess I will have to work more carefully on my cover now. After all, that's why I am here in the first place. 

As they disembark the slaves from the bus I try to have a word with Denis but I cannot find him. Every Mistress is picking up her slave but still no footprint of Denis. Where the fuck has he gone? I go to the lady driver:

\- I can't find Denis?

\- Who the hell is Denis?

\- My slave, I mean I can't find my slave.

\- Did you just call it by its name? One of the bitch Mistress says

\- Oh shut up, you bitch! I respond.

\- Mistress Lauren, come with me, right now! The Queen has arrived right as I was insulting the other bitch, fuck!

I follow her further away. I can see that she has shackled Ben to a stick with the other slaves. He has both his wrists tied together, and is now only wearing pants, bare feet, with the shackle going from his left foot to the stick, restraining his movements. He is looking right at us as we speak.

\- Who do you think you are? I warned you already, you cannot act like this and go unpunished.

\- Act like what exactly?

\- Like you own it all around here! You are not the Queen here, I am. I am in command. The only thing you own here is your fucking slave. Remember that. You are nothing more. I should punish you right here to set an example!

\- So you think you are setting an example yourself?

\- Pardon? You did not dare, did you?

\- What was that 'I love you Ben' about in the barn, hun! You set up rules you are the first to break ; there is no example to be found in you!

\- How do you dare accusing me of breaking my own rule?

\- I saw you with Ben, I know you love him!

The Queen started to feel a little nervous, but could not admit the truth I knew it. She had to prove it, the other Mistresses where looking at us arguing but could not hear what we were saying.

\- You think you saw whatever you saw. I'll show you just what he means to me. Bring him to me! She yelled at the bus driver.

She went to unshackle Ben from his restrain and brought him over. He was looking straight into my eyes ; he knew I knew, for sure. He couldn't dare looking at the Queen however. He reached us and stood there.

\- Kneel before your Queen you animal!

She jerked orders with no context at all but he did not seem surprised. He must have been used to her constant ups and downs. He quietly got to the floor, head down and rested his bound hands on his lap. Everyone around was watching, it must have been one of the rare times they'd see the Queen slave in action.

\- So this little Mistress over here actually believe that there is a love story between us. She thinks that my whole definition of the manly condition has been redefined and my rules enfrained because I would have miraculously fallen in love with that pathetic piece of shit of slave that you are. That is nonsense, ain't it?

\- It is, indeed my Queen.

Before he could know it he was hit hard on his back and fell down.

\- Did I give you permission to speak! Now, Lauren, on a scale of 1 to 10, tell me how much you think I love him.

\- I'm sorry?

\- You said you saw me saying I love him, tell me on a scale of 1 to 10.

\- 8.

\- Very well then. She turned and grabbed a cat o'nine. I had never seen anyone actually use this before. It has lashes with actual metal claws on it. Then that is the number of strikes he shall receive then.

Oh my God, what have I done, no one has ever taken more than 3 or 4 cat o'nines from all the people I have met and the movies I have seen. Shit, he is never going to be able to take it.

\- Ben, I want you to count with me ok? She said in a sweet voice. And don't you dare screaming it out. Slash, she hit the first time, the metal ends scraping his back as she pulled it away.

\- One. He contained his scream but I could see in his face that the pain was unbearable.

She went again.

\- Two. Tears were already slipping down his face and his back was getting all bled out.

She went again, and again, and again until the seventh one when he screamed out his guts and fell to the floor. She was immediately filled with such anger.

\- Get up! Get up you cunt! On your knees you pathetic fucking cunt!

He tried to lift himself up but couldn't. And as she was about to strike one last time we heard a bit 'nooooooo' coming from behind. Denis was there, held by two of the Queens' slave guards. She knew, looked at Denis and hit Ben one last most powerful time until he collapsed.

\- Get him out of my sight, put him back in the cage where he belongs!

\- My Queen, we found this one trying to escape! It was Denis. They were caring him back when he was horrified by what the Queen had done. Lock him up along with him. I will deal with him later.

She glanced at me as she passed.

\- I hope you're happy now.


	7. Send me home

[Denis' POV]

Ben told me to run, as fast as I can when exiting the bus. He told me he would make a distraction so I could just disappear as soon as they unshackle me. Gosh these stupid shackles hurt! I've talked to him, at least a bit. He definitely knows why I am here but he refuses to listen to me and go away. I tried to convince him on the bus but he just wouldn't listen. He told me not to try and get him out of here, told me it could get him killed. Come on, they don't take this thing that seriously that they would go and kill people around! They can't do that. 

Ok, the bus stops, we are getting out, it is our chance. And if I haven't managed to convince him to go with me then fuck it, I'll get him back the hard way! Thank God they have just taken this stupid shackle off my ankle. I bet it's all red. I cannot look at that that red hair Mistress, she disgusts me. That bitch put me through hell and back! 

I get off the bus, the Mistresses are staying with the Queen, there is no one around, ok, this is my change, and I will just run in whatever direction. I start running, quietly not to give away my presence to anyone. I'm running as fast as I can when I hear it. A massive shout of pain. That's Ben, I would recognize his voice amongst a hundred of them. What happened? Is it Lauren? Is it the Queen? Has she discovered? Shit, too many things in my head right now, I must go back, I have to! What if she tortures him to death because she heard us?

Fuck it, I'll go back! As I stay where I am and turn around I can see two of the bus guards coming to me. They kick me in the stomach they get here and drag me along by my slave collar; my hands are still tied in front of me.

\- My Queen, we found this one trying to escape.

Fuck Ben! She broke him. He is lying there on the floor, and the Queen is just torturing him over and over again. She is about to hit him one more time, he is just there lying on the floor, half dead already.

\- Nooooooo!

The guards kick me down, I see Lauren looking at me. I cannot tell if she is scared, angry or happy to see me. Somehow, it reinsures me that she is here. She won't let anything happen to me, even if I am just her slave, even if she could do whatever she wanted to me, she would kill the Queen herself before she would let something happen to me!

Fuck the ground of the cage is cold. I have been here, I don't know how long for, I'm guessing at least 5 or 6 hours already. No one came in to check on us, they literally no one. They threw us inside the cages and left us here to die. I'm starting to believe this is a life or death situation, these girls are not joking. It's not just about pleasure and humiliation, I am convinced that the Queen desperately wants to hurt us. They carried Ben all the way here ; he was already unconscious when they picked him up. The pain must have knocked him out, his back is still bleeding full throttle. They tied his hands behind his back and threw him down in a cage next to mine. Me, oh well, they dragged me here with no difficulty, let's be honest I am not one of the heaviest person in the world. They locked me in the nearby cage, in what looks like a cave altogether, there are only walls dripping with water it's incredibly humid. My cage is smaller than Ben's (Queen's slave's privilege I believe) and I am resting bare skin on the cold ground, I am freezing. But above all, I am worried about Ben. She hurt him so bad; there is no way he will recover if he doesn't get attention soon.

I hear footsteps coming in; someone is finally going to check on us!

\- Why is he still not up? It is the Queen, alone.

I'm not sure if I am allowed to talk or if responding will make me get punished so I decide to skip the question.

\- Why is he not up! Talk!

I crawl closer her and grab the bars between my hands and put my face in the middle.

\- What do you think? You have hurt him to bad, he has lost too much blood he will probably never wake up if you don't call any help now.

\- That's nonsense; that was just a small beating, he has taken way more before! Get up you moron! She yells kicking at his cage. Get up, get up!

There is no sound of Ben, he does not move. The ground underneath him is more and more stained by the blood dripping from his back.

She leans towards him

\- Come on, the game is over now! Can you please stop pretending and just look at me?

Still no movement from Ben. She passes a hand through the bars and shakes his leg.

\- Ben Bruce, come on, move, respond to me! Ben? Ben!!

No sound. He is not moving.

\- Ben...! Help! Help, somebody help!

The other Mistresses come in right after they hear the Queen scream but Lauren is not here. Has she forgotten me already? That I am here, rotting in a cage waiting for her to set me free?

\- Get him out! Please get him out now! He needs to go to the hospital! She is completely panicked and tears start tearing down her face.

\- What are you talking about Madam, he is probably just resting.

\- Let me out; please let me out, I can check on him.

\- You? The Queen looks at me. What can you do, you are just a pathetic little slave. You can't save him. Lauren! Where is she gone again! Ha, you are here – she has arrived, where was she! – I suggest you make your slave shut his mouth rather than talk shit to my face. And call an ambulance! Ben is not moving.

The Mistress opens the cage and the two female guards grab him. They untie his hands and I see them disappear, carrying Ben with them. Where are they taking him? What's going to happen to me? Lauren glances at me and goes away, I am alone now. On this cold hard ground.

\- Denis? Denis, are you ok?

\- Lauren? Yes, I'm here I'm fine.

\- Hang on; I will bring some light in.

Now I can see him, he is sitting in his cage, playing with the chain around his wrists.

\- Where is Ben?

\- Ben is at the hospital, with the Queen – I sit down next to him – I wonder how she is going to explain what happened to him? He will be fine; they will take care of him. Maybe now it will make him want to go away. What did he tell you? In the bus?

\- He told me the Queen was crazy, that he couldn't get out now, that it was a matter of life or death. I tried to convince him but he told me to run. Run away and get him back later. You know I think he wants to go away as bad as I do.

\- I'm sorry Denis, we will get him back and then we will get you both out of here. I slide my hand into his cage and he grabs it, giving me a cheerful and cute smile, like he often does.

\- I came for Ben, but why did you come here exactly? Do you enjoy this?

\- What do you mean?

\- I mean, if it was up to you – and I mean it could be right, would you beat me as hard as she did for no reason and leave me to die? Do you actually enjoy seeing me in a cage, trapped like an animal? Do you think that humiliating me, beating me, torturing me, abusing me sexually or mentally, harassing me, kicking me down, tying me up is going to make you happier? Do you get pleasure out of it? Knowing that I am just a slave, that you own me, and that you can do to me whatever you please? Is this what makes your life brighter, knowing that anyone, including you, could be, for any reason whatsoever treated as a thing, if even a thing at all?

\- I guess I hardly ever put that into this perspective...

\- Well perhaps you should! Because my best friend almost died today, because some sick people like you want to believe they are something they will never be. They want some power and control over everyone else, because in fact they are unable to control themselves and have power over no one. They want to feel important, they want to show off, they like to print their supremacy on other people's skin. Well fuck this! And fuck you! You have no power over me and you will never have! I'm not here to play your sick games; I am here to save my best friend. Go on, abuse me! Humiliate me! Fuck me! Beat me, scratch me, cut me, whatever! I won't give in.

He is right. He is very right. I could be in his place. But let's rewind things now, shall we.

\- The reason I am here is the same reason why everyone else is. Men, women, they are in this place because they want the same thing, some want to feel the power, some want to have it taken away from them for a while. No one forced them here, no one forced me. I came here because yes, you are right, I lack control, over me, primarily. So I control others around me, to give me that false sense of reinsurment. And these people around me, who have to endure on a daily basis the control and harassment of someone who is not even sure of herself, these people I'm doing a favor to and coming here to extract all that control and apply it on other men who actually want to be controlled. And as long as I will not be fully confident with what I can do or cannot do, I will have the greed for control, this never ending desire to prove that I am above everyone else. So the answer to your question is yes, if I decided to I could beat you up just as hard as he has been, for no reason, but the control I want to print over you. I want to own someone because it is the only way the person will ever belong to me. I am not capable of loving, come on, hurting people makes me happy, why the fuck should anyone love me? If I cannot be loved then I want to be worshiped. And if I have to whip my print in, then I will. If I have to break you down apart and build you up my way then I will. As long as you are here you belong to me, you are my slave, my sexual thing. And I am going to show you right now exactly what is it about.

I grab his wrists shackles though the bars and lock them up so he has his back to the entrance. He is trying to pull at his restrains, in vain. I open the door of his cage, grab a gag and chuck it in his mouth by surprise. I buckle it around his head while he is struggling. I caress his hair with my hand and slowly grab a dildo in my pocket. Then I get his pants off him, spit on it and drag it inside his ass, making him scream as loud as the gag allows it. I go again, and again, and again until his ass starts bleeding. When he cannot scream anymore I take it out, lock back his cage and throw it on the ground.

\- I own you Denis, for as long as you are here. And I will do to you whatever makes me feel better. Get ready.


	8. Bleed baby, bleed

[Lauren's POV]

When I return the next morning he is still there, laying, his hands blocked in the bars, his ass bleeding and his beautiful face gagged. God he is handsome. I had not realized it till now because I never had him really submissive but now I saw it, and I understood the beauty of it all. I grabbed a nearby bowl, filled it with water and came closer to his face. As he opened his eyes and looked at me, he saw the water and narrowed his eyelids to ask for water. He had not drunk for an entire day already.

\- Beg me for it.

He looked at me and did not say a word. I slowly poured the water to the ground right in front of him. He immediately bent down to go lick it but was restrained by his bounds. I went to fill it up again.

\- I want you to beg me for it.

He looked away and this time I drunk all the water. As I headed to the water pit to fill it one more time I heard him. "Please", well as much as the gag allowed him to speak. I turned around to make sure I heard it properly.

\- Please.

I approached him, put the bowl on the side and unbuckled his gag. As I pulled it out a whole chunk of blood and saliva poured out of his mouth. I handed the bowl through the bars and he started to drink from it.

\- Can you walk?

\- I guess so.

\- Good, I will get you ready for the Games then.

I unshackled him, opened his cage and clipped a leash to his collar to drag him to the preparation room.

We got to the preparation room ; all the Mistresses were there already. They all had their slaves with them, all getting ready in whatever game you could imagine. Since I did not know what the games were about I was just dragging Denis behind me, trying to understand what was really going on. Some Mistresses were beating the slaves up until they crack, somewhere punching the slaves' balls, some were using some electrical device on them, it was all a matter of how much pain the slaves could take before they crack, apparently. That, Denis would have no problem with, after what he had endured. I was looking through the people but could not spot the Queen, or Ben for that matter. He was probably still at the hospital, and I bet she was with him. She loved him so much she would struggle to forgive herself for what she has done to him yesterday.

I walked with Denis, following me closely. He was looking down at the floor, broken. He was clutching a little, his ass was still sore, I guess he was suffering internally. He had massive bruises on his arms and wrists from the chains and having to rest on the bars for the whole night. The Mistresses were literally scanning us through as we entered the room, they all looked at me, surprised to see me here, I bet somehow they expected the Queen to kick me out after the show I did yesterday but she didn't. In fact I had not heard from her at all since this accident happened. They were looking at me thinking "what the fuck is she still doing here?". They probably all thought I was in love with Denis, they all thought I was showing him too much compassion and I was too kind. Well, now they knew as they saw him going through the crowd, head down, following me around like the little dog he was.

\- What's the matter Lauren, you scared your little bay will get hurt? Skinny little piece of Ukrainian shit.

\- I am, actually. He belongs to me and no one else. You may not care about your slaves but I do. I take care of him and he serves me well, and he fucks me well. This piece of Ukrainian shit as you say is the best sex you could have had your whole life. Too bad you can't even take care of you fucking pussy to be clean enough to even let him near you.

As I said that, all the slaves looked up to me. They all knew there were not allowed to look directly at a Mistress without being told to, but as those words got out of my mouth they all glanced at me. The other Mistresses were shocked, and Denis also looked up at me. Then all the slaves looked at each other, probably thinking that their respective Mistresses should behave the same way. One of the Mistresses, the one that had previously banged Denis came up behind me and slapped the back of my face, making me fall. My head hit the cold ground as I fell, under the laughing of the other Mistresses. As soon as they hit me I saw Denis grab her by her hair and banged her head against the nearest wall in fury. He kicked her eyebrow open and she was bleeding out. Everything around stopped as he had his head up and was staring at everyone in the room, both slaves and Mistresses.

\- What the fuck are you looking at!? He said, starting to unbuckle his collar.

As he did, two females guards came up behind him and grabbed him by his arms, one on each side. They forced him down to the floor and tied his hands behind his back. At this very moment, as always, the Queen made a surprising and unexpected entrance in the room. She rushed towards us, all on the ground, the Mistress, Denis and me.

\- What the hell happened here?

\- Madam, it is Mistress Lauren's slave. He was caught beating a Mistress on the wall.

The Queen looked at Denis with a furious look. He was completely immobilized on the ground. She came closer and put her foot right on his face, making him eat the dust off the floor.

\- There is no hope for you or your Mistress, you both little cunts!

He ripped off her foot from his face and tried to move up but was restrained by the guards.

\- Where is Ben? Tell me! He yelled. Tell me where the fuck he is. You sick psycho bitch! What did you do to him, what the fuck did you do to him!?

\- Ben. So that is what it's all about. You've never been here to behave and be owned, you came here to rescue Ben Bruce. And why is he so important for you?

\- Fuck you!

She kicked Denis in the face and made his nose bleed.

\- You want to see him; you'll see him then! Get him the fuck in here! And tie her down!

One of the guards left the room while the other was still holding Denis. She lifted him up hooked his leash to the wall with a chain as thick as my wrist and kicked him in the stomach as she did. Then she got hold of me, as I was trying to get out of her powerful and manly grip.

\- What the fuck are you doing? My voice was going high pitch. Let go of me!

She laid me on what resembled a crossover between a swing and a mattress and tied both of my wrists and ankles in a star shape. I was trying to get out of my bounds but could not move an inch – damn she was good with knots.

\- Don't you fucking touch her! Denis screamed, trying to get up but was restrained by the chain around his neck.

\- Look at that, the slave has feelings too it seems. I'm not going to touch her, don't worry. But she broke the rules, she has to be punished. So Ben will do to her exactly what I command him to do.

\- I'm gonna fucking kill you! He was still screaming and debating, I could see in his eyes that he was very furious and he would have actually killed her I believe, which to me made no sense because a few hours earlier I had tortured him so bad. Why was he so nice?

\- Gag him! I can't hear his fucking accent anymore!

The guards held his head back and stuck a ball gag into his mouth that she tied properly around his head to make sure he could not get out of it. He was still screaming insanity but the plastic ball muffled the sounds. Somehow I was only a little concerned by what was about to happen to me, I had always wondered what it fell like to be in the slave position. And, most importantly, I was about to get fucked by Ben Bruce who was freakingly hot. He came in shortly after my reverie, dragged by a leather leash. He was completely naked, and we could still see the whip lashed on his back, massive, gigantic lashes all across his back making 8 marks as wide as my thumb. He was tying to hide his genitalia and had his head down, as he was ragged through the crowd. That man was far away from the full of pride but still a slave classy and chic rock and roll Ben Bruce that I had seen on the first day I arrived. This man, standing next to me was completely broken and submissive, scared to even look up to the ankles of the people around him. He was put right into the middle of the room, where my 'bed' was. He saw Denis as the guard freed him from the leash and then caught a glance at me, very surprised and confused.

\- Kneel before your Queen slave!

He executed as he heard the command and dropped down to his knees.

\- What are you? The Queen asked.

\- I'm a slave. He answered in his cute British accent. It was so rare to hear him talk.

\- And who is your Mistress?

\- You are, my Queen.

\- And what should you do?

\- I should obey your every command.

\- Very well, I want you to go over there and fuck the Mistress Lauren in her ass until it bleeds.

He raised his head and look at me, lying on the table unable to move. He turned to Denis in an anxious look and eventually turned back to look at the Queen.

\- What are you waiting for? She jerked.

He slowly approached me, his head down, completely naked right next to the table I was bound to. He looked around the room as if he was terrified. Denis was silent; he did not even try to scream in the gag anymore, he was just watching, wondering if his best friend was about to fuck the woman he loves.

\- I said FUCK HER! The Queen screamed and Ben jumped in surprise.

I guess even as a privileged slave he had never fucked another Mistress on the Queen's orders, especially not for the purpose of hurting her. He took a deep breath and started to caress my thigh. He was caressing it up until he reached my clitoris. God he has a gentle touch. He was breathing heavily and I could see his cock getting hard. I was pulling on my restrains and my body began to shiver. I was scared. I was terrified. His only purpose was to abuse me and hurt me; he would not stop before my ass bleed, the Queen said.

\- Faster! And don't you dare cum until she bleeds out!

I could feel his the muscles of his hands getting tensed as he was caressing my body. Then he stripped my underwear down only to reveal my naked pussy to the entire room of slaves and Mistresses. I head Denis scream as he was taking it off but he was immediately kicked by one of the guards. Then, he came closer to my thigh and rubbed his cock against my pussy. I know what he was doing; he was trying to get me wet so it wouldn't hurt as much when he gets in. He 'accidentally' slipped his cock into my wet pussy. In spite of the awkward and humiliating situation, some part of me was incredibly exited to have Ben taking care of me. He had always been the fantasy of the Mistresses of the House, well until recently and I somehow wanted to give myself to him. He slipped in to get his cock hard, got it out and grabbed both my legs with his strong arms. He lifted them up and started to slide his penis inside my asshole. I screamed in pain, I hate sodomy, it hurts me as hell. I admit that I over screamed so the Queen would believe she had won. At the very moment Ben penetrated me, I turned my head to see Denis, tears falling down his face. He was pulling as hard as he could on his restrains and was actually crying, while still tying to get out of his bounds. Ben came back and forth and back and forth, his head up to the ceiling, I think he was getting pleasure out of it but was tortured by the fact that he was not allowed to cum whenever he wanted. After like 4 to 5 back and forth my ass had widen a bit and it did not hurt as much. That's when the Queen got fed up of the time it was taking to make me bleed. She grabbed a whip, got behind Ben and started to whip her as he was doing. He screamed out in pain and rage, she was hitting him on his recent scars, taking the risk to reopen his wound at every whiplash. He fucked harder and harder, I guess he only wanted this to stop. He only wanted this to end. He was a real machine, and I was in such pain that I almost fainted. Then it all stopped. Ben fell down to the ground and I could feel something licking on my thigh. Blood. My ass had been torn apart. Raped like a fucking 10-year-old virgin. I was bleeding out. The Queen dropped the leash and got close to my face only to whisper in my ear:

\- Now you know where you stand.

I spent the next two days in bed, I could not move, the guards had to bring me food and water and help me to the loo. Denis and Ben had been locked in cages, left to rot with no food or water I had not heard from them, I had not seen the Queen or any other Mistress for that matter. I guess they were all jubilating and making fun of me. What's more, the games were full on, I could hear the slaves scream every so often and some of them had to be taken to the infirmary where I was staying for they had been beaten too hard and too bad. There was no rule in this kingdom anymore. There was no respect and most certainly no love. I tried to sit down; fuck it was painful to sit on my ass. I felt like an entire coconut had been pushed in and forgotten there.

\- Get me Denis... please.

The guards did not move.

\- Can you get me my slave, I need him, please.

Still no response.

\- What do you need him for? That was the Queen. Don't you have everything you need here? You have a bed, you have food, you have people helping you to shit, what do you need it for?

\- Where is he? What have you done to him?

\- He? Him? It's an 'it' Darling, no more than that. You are getting too attached to it; I think I will redistribute him to someone else, Mistress Vanessa for example will be more than happy to have it I believe.

\- No! You cannot do this! He belongs to me; he will never listen to her anyways.

\- Then he will be punished, and punished again until he learns. You have seen what I can do and what I am capable of right? It's settled; it is no longer your slave. He now belongs to Mistress Vanessa. I'm going to tell him the good news!


	9. My empire

[The Queen's POV]

I finally have what I wanted. Since the first day she got here I did not like her. Everything she did, everything she said, she doesn't belong here. She doesn't know what she is looking for. She is one of these people who want to seem smarter and stronger than everyone else but in fact they know nothing. What did she expect? She came here to try it out, she thought it would be a 50 shades of grey kind of place, Jesus she knows nothing. She has probably tried a little bondage with her 19-year-old boyfriend once and now she thinks she has what it takes to be a Mistress in my kingdom. Please. She is here to find love and nothing else.

And him. What does he think? He thinks I don't know why he is here? Of course I do. The first time he even sent his application I knew exactly who he was and what he wanted. Ben told me everything about his past life, he told me about Asking Alexandria, he told me what happened with his friend Danny, and he told me about Denis. It was all planned from the start, welcoming him here, as well as Lauren. I knew exactly how I would play them, what I wanted to do to them, and it all worked out even better than planned. I was certain that somehow, two newcomers would fall in love. What I was not expecting though is that disrespect for authority that Lauren seems to have. I never planned her punishment but it gave me great pleasure to see her suffer. And Ben, well Ben, he still loves me and I still love him. Sometimes I remind myself that I am too selfish to be loved and try to get the love out of him but in the end I realise that he is the contradiction of my life. The people I love I want to hurt. The people I hurt love me even more. Ben came here because he needed a break. I hurt him, man I hurt him so bad, and I still do. And he took it, he took every bit of it, and he loved it. 

And now I am going to see Lauren's pathetic slave to let him know he has a new owner. How jubilating!

As I get into the room I pass by Ben's cell. I decided to separate them in the end, I think Ben suffered from what happened yesterday, he still thinks that I have some form of self continence, I am not sure why. As I pass by I sneak peak through the whole in the door. He is sitting there, back against the wall his hand in his legs, looking up. He must have heard me because he moves his head down as I put my face close to the door.

\- I know you are here... He says.

I decide to go and see him; I haven't seen him for too long.

\- So what was that about, yesterday?

\- This little bitch has been playing me for too long, I needed to teach her a lesson. I think she got it now, she will behave. Even more that I have reallocated her slave to another Mistress...

\- What?

\- Denis no longer belongs to Lauren; I will trade him to Vanessa. The two of them is just not working, I'm afraid they will compromise the rules and atmosphere here.

\- You are playing with fire here Madeleine; Denis is never going to let that happen. It's not like he came here to be owned.

\- If necessary I will deal with him, but trust me it will happen. And don't you dare calling me by my name.

\- I still don't get you. I'm not sure we can ever be together for real. One day you love me like I am your equal, the next day you treat me worse than an animal, beat me to bleed, force me to ass fuck one of your play doll and lock me up in a cage to die. And I'm not even allowed to call you by your name. How do you see this playing out exactly, because I don't see it?

\- What do you mean? I thought you enjoyed all this, I thought you came here to be owned and abused, to be played with. You mean this was all just a lie.

\- It's not a lie; I came here so I could belong to you. As a slave. A first class slave maybe, is what I deserve. I don't deserve to be treated like the rest of them. I don't deserve to be treated like Denis. And yet, I'm the one who took two beatings within three days when he is just dealt with like a young kid who broke a porcelain cup. I came here to be owned by you and abused by you, not to be some show boy you just whip around to remind the others of what they should or shouldn't do. I came here to serve you, my Queen, so let me serve you.

God he really knows how to talk to me. As he is saying this I come close to him and lift my skirt, revealing my naked, panty-less pussy to him. He licks the bottom of my foot up to my leg with his smooth tongue. He goes up to my thigh and slides his tongue up my asshole. He softly raps it all around, licking it clean and giving me the pleasure I deserve.

\- Why don't you go tell Denis what he should expect so I can finish you like the Queen you are?

Somehow he is saying that with his cheeky arrogance that I love so much. He knows he is a slave and belongs to me, but he also knows how to make me feel like I belong to him and only him can please me. Fine, I will go and tell Denis. I let my skirt fly down as he takes out his head from my inner thigh and looks up at me with his cheeky smile and cheeky eyes. I carefully exit the room, locking the door behind me, staring deep into his eyes to let him know that I will be back. I continue down the hallway to Denis. He has been stripped naked and both his hands are shackled to the wall. His head is resting on his arms. He glances up as he sees me. He looks straight at me with his squinting eyes ; he tries to move his hands, defying me.

\- Don't even think for a moment that you are worthy of my presence down here in the filth. I am here to inform you that you no longer belong to Mistress Lauren. She therefore has no power or authority over you. You now belong to Mistress Vanessa. You will obey her and serve her. If not, you will be punished. If you have to spend years down here in the pit to behave, then that's what will happen. I hope you understand this, as it is in your best interest to behave. I am sure Mistress Vanessa has thousands of things she would like to do to you.

He looks at me but does not respond. I truly believe he was not expecting this. He is still trying to figure out what to do or what to say. I turn around, heading for the corridor.

\- What you did yesterday. What you did to Mistress Lauren yesterday, when I get out of these chains, you are going to pay for it. Every ounce of pain she took because of you I will give you back twofold. You can tell Mistress Vanessa to wait for me.

\- Remember that day when the Mistresses took every bit of revolution you had in you. You were shy and submissive back then. Now you are just like a rebellious teenager. We don't deal with rebellious teenagers here. Grow up Denis ; adult things are waiting for you here.

I can see him being very surprised as I pronounce his name, I don't think he was expecting me to ever call him Denis. I stare down into his eyes, I can see why Lauren likes him, that sort of emo style misfit that was beaten in school but got out of it and rocks a band style. But right now, as I am looking at him, I can see all his anger, from his past getting out. He is half furious half scared. I will suck all that bully shit out of him and will make his bullied time look like a country fair. That's right Denis, you can be afraid of me.


	10. Family first

[Lauren's POV]

That's it, the games are over. I have not seen anyone, all alone in my bed in the infirmary. The Queen has not allowed me to see Denis, nor have I seen Ben or anyone else for that matter. The guards have announced we are leaving so I' m just wondering what the hell happened. Approximately 4 slaves are in the infirmary with me because they have been injured too badly and one of them had to be taken to the hospital because the nurses couldn't do anything. That is not taking into account Ben who also had to go to the hospital. Yesterday, the Queen announced me that Denis would no longer be mine, I still wonder if she has that kind of power here and if it really will be the case when we go back to OWK. I am helped out of my bed by two nurses and placed on a wheelchair. One of the usual furniture slaves comes and pushes my chair to the bus. I try to look around as much as possible but Denis and Ben are nowhere to be seen. I pass by the Queen and a few other Mistresses who, of course, laugh at me as they see me rolling. I am loaded into the bus by two of the slaves who literally have to carry me on their shoulders.

\- What happened, you cannot walk on your own anymore little girl?

I look at the Mistress and decide not to answer as I remember what Ben and the Queen did to me. Each and every of them, starting with the Queen will know my suffering, I swear. It is now the slave's turn, all the Mistresses are already sat down. I am glancing everywhere around to try to see them. Eventually I see Ben entering the bus. He is wearing a black cotton shirt and black jeans, he has both his wrists tied up and he is wearing a rope collar with a leash that no one is leading. He hops on the bus and goes sit with the others, not even glancing at me. I try a shallow "Where is Denis" as he gets in but get absolutely no response.

The way back to the kingdom goes. I wonder if this is on purpose, to really make me wonder. Everyone is here except for Denis. Maybe he has finally escaped, maybe the Queen forgot him over there in the forest on purpose to rot, and I am sure that she is only waiting for me to ask so she can ridiculize me in front of everyone else. The thing is, I have no idea where the games were held so even if I eventually alert people to look for him, I wouldn't even know what to start with: hi, my name is Lauren, I am part of a hardcore BDSM community in the North and I think I may have lost my slave after been raped by the Queen's slave at a location I have no idea of. Could you help me find him please? Yeah, I don't see this happening ... so I eventually decide that I will just return to OWK and will see from then. And if the Queen refuses to let me know where he is I will force the answer out of her. 

We finally reach the entrance of the domain. The guards unload the bus and eventually the slaves. Still no Denis. Where the fuck is he? I decide to go to the Queen, I will not let him die for nothing.

\- Where is he? What did you do to him?

\- What are you talking about?

\- You know exactly who I am talking about! Where is Denis?

\- He is not yours anymore therefore he is none of your concern. Later on I will introduce you to your new slave. In the meantime, you should sit down and get some rest; you're limping like an old person.

If she won't tell me where he is, Ben will. I head up to the 'castle' while the slaves are being carefully led to their cages. I know Ben is not going back to his cage; he must be waiting for the Queen, somewhere. I start looking for him; it is still very hard and painful to walk. He is also nowhere to be found. I know, they playroom! He must be in the Red Room! Bingo, as soon as I enter I can see him, bare chest, obviously waiting for the Queen. He looks very surprised to see me here. He is not quite sure how to look at me anymore, in disgust, compassion, fear or desire. After all, I have been the reason why he has been beaten twice in a week. I do not lay my eyes away from him as I get in. I know he his scared the Queen might show up at any time. What would she think? That he is cheating on her with me? No, she couldn't possibly think that. But I am determined to know where Denis is, so fuck it if the Queen comes here. I get in slowly.

\- I am surely not the one you are expecting...

\- What are you doing here?

\- You know exactly why I am here, where is he? Where is Denis?

\- You ask me like I know everything that happens to him, I don't.

\- Stop messing around Ben! You know exactly why Denis is here! You know he came only to rescue you. He came for you! And you are just letting him down, every time he tries to help you.

\- I don't need any help, I never asked him to come here.

\- You don't need any help you say? You are in love with a woman who forced you to rape me to bleed. You are beaten up, played with, used and abused for the pleasure of someone that obviously does not love you back. You forced yourself into me, you tore me apart. You did this...

\- I did it because she commanded me to...

\- I don't care! You raped me. Again, and again, you tortured me until I bleed, you abused me, all this in front of your friend who came here to help you and you just left him there to rot, shackled like a wild animal as you were dragging your dick in and out of me.

\- You are saying this like I enjoyed it! I did not enjoy raping you, or punishing you or whatever this was. I was forced to do so, and while doing it I was whipped over and over again. And remind me what happened to me 2 days before that, I was beaten and whipped to blood, because of you! I am sorry for what I have done to you, I did not want that, but if it were to happen, I would do it again.

\- You pathetic selfish bastard! You don't deserve to be saved, you deserve to rot here to death in your gold Queen like BDSM cage! Now tell me where Denis is! You don't deserve a friend like him.

\- I don't know where he is, that is the truth. I don't know what Madeleine did to him. It was so weird to hear her real name; I don't think I had heard it before. I know she wants to give him to Mistress Vanessa. Mistress Vanessa is well known for her torture skills, I don't give much of Denis if he is given to her. You better find him before she does.

\- You are useless. When I find Denis, I am getting him out of here. And you are not coming with us.

I exit carefully; thank God I have not encountered the Queen of my way, that would have been extremely suspicious. Fuck it; if I have to open every door of this place I will do it. I will start with this very corridor. I open one, then a second one, then a third one. Nothing, empty rooms. No Mistresses to be seen, no slaves, no Queen, no furniture slave, nothing. I am now in an aisle that I have never been to before. Here all the doors are locked; they must be private spaces for specific event. Denis could be in any of these rooms. He could also be already in Mistress Vanessa's playroom, which I ignore the location of. I carry on and open every door I can find unlocked. Eventually I open one and find Denis. He is alone in the room, tied to some sort of massive wooden piece restraining both his ankles and wrists. That looks extremely uncomfortable. He is devastated; blood is dripping out of his forehead and through his mouth gag. He is blindfolded and has countless wounds over his arms and chest. So many that his arm tattoos are almost invisible, covered by blood. What has she done to him? I cannot help myself but stare at him, poor thing. I start walking towards him to free him but I am immediately stopped by a massive whiplash on the ground. Denis raises his head; he had not heard someone was in there. And then I see Mistress Vanessa getting out of the dark, followed by the Queen.

\- I knew you would come here looking for him, how was the little talk with Ben? I don't answer, how the hell does she know!? She carries on. I have mics and camera in each and every playroom, did you really think I would not see you. That will cost him a few whiplashes later on by the way, I don't recall giving him permission to talk to anyone else but me. So, I guess you came to see how Mistress Vanessa is taking care of your former lover didn't you? Judging by his state of current obedience level I would say not too good.

\- You are crazy, let him out.

\- Don't worry I have found a bright new obedient slave for you, who shouldn't cause you any problem. In the meantime, Mistress Vanessa and her slave Ronnie will take good care of Denis.

Ronnie. What has he done to Denis already? Ronnie is the biggest slave of them all, at least 2 meters high and strong as fuck. He has his whole body covered with tattoo, including half of his head that he shaved for the occasion. He is the most disrespectful slave I have seen, at least amongst all the slaves here. He is the one who won this year's games I guess. He sent more than one slave to the hospital; he is like the one Gladiator in the arena of OWK. Denis has no chance against him.

\- Why don't we hear what Denis has to say – this is Mistress Vanessa. Go, ungag him and take the blindfold off for a second.

Ronnie executes, looking down, yank Denis head back, rips out the gag of his mouth and tears the blindfold off, wanking is weak head forwards.

\- Well then, you see, Mistress Lauren is here. You remember Mistress Lauren right; she was weak and stupid and was not taking good care of you, right Denis?

\- He lifts his head and looks at me. I can see tears coming from his eyes. He is looking straight into my eyes, I think I love him; I love him so much I don't want anyone to hurt him anymore.

\- Yes... he mumbles

\- What was that, I couldn't hear that. Ronnie kicks him in the back, making him groan in pain.

\- Yes Mistress.

\- Yes what!?

\- Yes, Mistress Lauren was not taking good care of me, but you are. I can see that every word he says hurts him even more.

\- And what do you say?

\- Thank you Mistress.

It hurts me; it hurts me to see him like this. The door cracks open, and I can see a guard dragging Ben in, holding him tightly by the collar. She kicks him down on his knees.

\- Do you recall being granted permission to talk to someone else than me?

I see him looking straight at the Queen and then at Denis.

\- I asked you a question.

\- No I don't.

\- No who? Fucking cunt! She says and kicks him in the stomach.

\- No, my Queen.

\- Jesus, it seems like this is punishment day! Old school favorite! I want him – pointing at Ronnie- to fuck him well while he – pointing at Denis - fucks his best buddy.

No way! She is crazy!

\- NOW!

Ronnie goes to Denis and unshackles his ankles and wrists. He helps him up Ben is forced on all four by the Queen herself. Denis is thrown onto Ben.

\- Fuck him good boy, he is your best friend after all. He deserves it!

Denis has no strength at all, he can hardly stand up.

\- If you don't fuck him hard right now, Ronnie will break you apart.

Denis gets into position, carefully pressing onto Ben's hips. Ben is looking down as Denis slides in his dick into him, he moans and grins as Denis goes back and forth. Then Ronnie comes from behind, forcing Denis down as turns around to put his dick in Ben's mouth. Ben is forced to open his mouth to Ronnie, as he does we can hear him scream, muffled by the cock in his mouth. He is in pain. He is in extreme pain, and once again it is because of me. Denis jerks off and collapses to the ground while Ronnie is going further and further down Ben's throat. When will this ever end? Then eventually Ronnie cums on Ben's face, letting him collapse to the ground. I go to hold Denis in my arms, gently caressing Ben on my way. "I am sorry". Then I head a small muffled voice from Ben's breath "I want out, take me out of here, take me with you. Please".

\- This place is now on lock down. No one comes in, no one goes out. The Queen declares.

She knows she has gone too far, she is afraid her precious Ben is going to leave. I get up, holding Denis and Ben.

\- Take them to the pit! The Queen orders, them three!

I am in shock. She is going to lock me in the pit as well, like I am just a fucking slave.

\- You wanted to be with your Ukrainian cunt right, here you are

The guards get the hold of us three and force us down to the nearest stairs. We know where those stairs lead, to creepy and dirty punishment cells, where the ground is made by straw and water leaks down the ceiling. We are thrown into the cell. First Denis, then me and eventually Ben. I crawl up to Denis; Ben is staying in the distance, completely broken, still wearing Ronnie's cum on his face. I take a piece of cloth and go clean him. I hear a mellow "thank you". Then we all pretty much fall asleep of exhaustion.

\- You should not have come for me Denis; I don't deserve a friend like you.

Denis looks at Ben, not answering. It took that long for Ben to realize it but it was a fucked up idea since the very start to come here.

\- Why the fuck did you stay here?

\- Because I was in love. That woman I love. And she loved me back in her own way. To say the truth, it was different before you came. I was the king of the slaves, pff what a funny thing to say right? I was the high slave society; her ultimate favorite and I liked that. She was playing with me a little but I'm sure back then she still had some respect for me. And then you guys came and Lauren defied her, she felt threatened. And you Denis, she knew exactly who you were before you arrived. Her unique goal was to break you down and have me hate you. She did this thing where, after everything she inflicted me she reminded me it was because of either one of you and I should hate you for it, not her. But then I realized that you stood because of me, you came here to save me, took the hardest beatings of your life, the nastiest humiliations ever possible and you still decided to stay for me. I don't deserve a friend like you. I'm not sure I'd ever have done the same for you.

\- I didn't only stay because of you, I also stayed because of her – I was sleeping but overhearing their conversation. I want to take her out of here, she doesn't belong here. She is kinky and shit but nothing compared to what goes on here. I will take her with us.

The cell door opens.

\- Lauren! It is the Queen talking. Get up, get your stuff right now, you are out of the kingdom. I never want to see you again.

\- Forget it, I am not leaving this place without Denis and Ben.

\- Then we will drag you out if needed. Take your fucking slave with you, I don't care! Get out of here you both. Ben is going nowhere. And since you are taking Mistress Vanessa's play toy with you, I guess Ben will have to do the job.

The guards come in, get hold of both Denis and me. Before we realize it they tie our hands behind our backs and put a bag on our heads. We are dragged into a van. We drive for what seems to be eternity, then feel the bounds around our hands get released, and we are thrown out of the van. I take off the bag covering my sight only to see Denis lying next to me, our stuff spread on the ground. He helps me up, looking around him. We are free; we are not in the kingdom anymore. It's over. But Ben. Ben is still there.


End file.
